La esposa
by AmiAzu
Summary: Albert llega de visita y con una propuesta indecente... ¿qué decidirá Candy? (Época actual)
1. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo I**

**Una visita inesperada**

* * *

Aquella noche, Candy había regresado tarde y cansada del hospital. Apenas podía levantar los pies al caminar. Llegó a su apartamento, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago, dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Mientras sentía a las cálidas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo, recordó su día. Qué espantoso había sido. Mary Jane, la jefa de enfermeras, había sido tremendamente estricta con ella. La había evaluado en cada momento, haciéndole constantemente preguntas, vigilándola sin respiro. A veces Candy respondía bien, pero otras, la mirada severa de Mary Jane la hacía desear esconder su cabeza en un agujero y no salir jamás. Aún recordaba cuando aquella especialidad en cirugía le había parecido una buena idea. Opinión que en ése momento había desechado completamente y que hasta le parecía una locura.

Luego de que tratara en vano que los malos recuerdos se escurrieran con el agua, salió del baño, se vistió con su pijama favorito, y se recostó en el sofá con su hamburguesa con papas fritas que había comprado de paso. Agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la programación que pasaban frente a ella. Sólo tenía ojos para su deliciosa comida chatarra. Desgarró el envoltorio y su estómago rugió feroz, haciéndola consciente de que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Justo cuando estaba por darle un tremendo mordiscón a su hamburguesa, escuchó el timbre sonar insistentemente. Con un gruñido maldijo internamente, y se levantó como pudo de su comodidad.

Al abrir la puerta, unos ojos celestes brillantes la miraron, y una amplia sonrisa la iluminó.

-Hola Candy.

-¡Albert! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Hace un millón de años que no te veía!

Candy se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo. El rubio la alzó feliz y la hizo dar vueltas en la entrada. Albert vestía unos jeans algo gastados y una remera negra de algodón. Y a un costado de la puerta, descansaba su bolso de viaje.

-Vine a ver cómo estaba mi adorable hija adoptiva.

-¡Albert! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Creí que no te gustaba que te llamara padre.

Él rió a carcajadas, mientras agarrando su bolso entraba al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero adoro la cara del portero cuando le digo que soy tu padre.

-Eres un demonio.

Albert no podía contener la risa.

-Espero que sea igual de divertido cuando estés en el infierno –lo recriminaba Candy, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-. ¿No te cansas de reírte del pobre Peter? Bastaría con que le digas que eres mi tutor o mi hermano mayor... Tiene 60 años, Albert ¿lo sabías? Debería darte vergüenza.

-Es cierto, Candy. Perdoname. No volverá a suceder.

Ella logró ver el brillo pícaro en sus hermosos ojos celestes, mientras sus fruncidos labios hacían lo imposible por contener la risa.

-No te creo ni media palabra.

-¡Jajaja! Está bien, lo prometo, lo digo en serio. Pero es que sabes que no me gusta cuando se mete en nuestras vidas. Detesto que me sermoneé, insinuando que soy un depravado sexual y no sé cuántas cosas más, tan sólo porque me quedo a dormir unos días acá. Inclusive más de una vez le he dicho que tengo mi propia habitación, pero es imposible convencer a ese hombre.

-Es un poco anticuado, nada más y me cuida. Haz como yo: No le hagas caso. Pero bueno… Ven. Pasa. Justo estaba por cenar.

Albert la siguió hasta el pequeño salón, y al ver lo que reposaba sobre la mesita ratona frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso estabas por comer? No parece muy saludable, Candy-. Y observándola detenidamente, agregó: -Estás muy delgada…

-¡Uf! Lo sé. Pero no tuve tiempo de ir de compras, y tengo un hambre feroz.

La rubia se desplomó sobre el sillón, haciendo una exagerada mueca para mostrar con creces lo cansada que se encontraba.

-¿Mary Jane te sigue haciendo la vida imposible?

-Ni te lo imaginas…

-Podemos pedir una pizza, si quieres… -ofreció, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Candy lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y eso, señor Andrew, acaso es más saludable?

-No, pero al menos podemos compartir –contestó con una sonrisa-. Una hamburguesa y unas cuantas papas, claramente no es una comida para dos…

-Oh, pero me extraña, señor Andrew… ¿O acaso ya has olvidado de cuando compartimos el sándwich?

Él se sorprendió con aquella pregunta. Jamás olvidaría aquel momento, y Candy lo sabía, pero aparentemente la rubia estaba de buen humor, así que la observó con los ojos entornados por varios segundos. Luego, tomó delicadamente una de sus manos, y sin dejar de mirarla depositó un suave beso en el dorso. Inmediatamente, vio cómo las mejillas de Candy se iban tiñendo de rojo y su respiración se detenía.

Triunfante, Albert respondió:

-Jamás olvidaré aquel momento Candy, y lo sabes…

Ella se quedó sin habla, pero inmediatamente se soltó de su mano y se levantó de golpe del sillón.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Voy a llamar al delivery.

Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo juntar, se dirigió a un extremo del salón, donde reposaba el teléfono, y marcó aquel número que sabía de memoria.  
Mientras hacía el pedido, observó detenidamente a aquel maravilloso hombre que le había salvado la vida. Albert se encontraba concentrado, haciendo zapping con el control remoto, mientras se sacaba los zapatos, y acomodaba sus pies envueltos en blancos calcetines sobre un pequeño taburete. Ella aún recordaba cuando de pequeña se había escapado del orfelinato donde vivía. Era huérfana, jamás había conocido a sus padres. Y a la tierna edad de 10 años había comprendido que ya no podía seguir viviendo en aquel lugar. No porque sus maestras, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se lo hubieran pedido. Sino porque vio que ella era la más grande de todos sus "hermanos" y decidió probar suerte buscando trabajo. Claro que no contó con los peligros de vivir sin techo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la noche a la mañana, se encontró pidiendo dinero en las calles para sobrevivir. Fue una fresca tarde de primavera, en la puerta de un banco cuando vio por primera vez a aquel amable joven de cabellos dorados e intensos ojos celestes, que la había consolado mientras ella lloraba sus incontables desgracias. Él apenas contaba con 16 años, pero la había hecho reír de tal manera, y después la había halagado diciendo que era más bella cuando sonreía, que Candy se había enamorado al instante y se juró jamás olvidarlo. Lastimosamente, luego de aquella tarde, tampoco volvió a verlo.  
Pero la vida se encargó de juntarlos nuevamente, y años más tarde aquel joven había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la familia Andrew la adoptara y la sacara de ese infierno. Y eso, Candy siempre le agradecería.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? –Albert la miraba con tanta ternura, que Candy sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

-Nada –respondió, mientras colgaba el teléfono-. Estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos…

-Ahhh, aquella historia… -Candy se desplomó a su costado, y Albert la abrazó suavemente.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez? –preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Pensé que eras la niña más hermosa que había visto jamás.

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Te lo estoy preguntando en serio! –Candy se removió a su costado, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auch, pero si es cierto! –se quejó-. Candy, llorabas, estabas completamente sucia, extremadamente delgada, pero tus ojos… -la observó detenidamente-. Tus ojos verdes siempre me cautivaron. Recuerdo que pensé: "Esta niña no merece ser infeliz. Es demasiado hermosa para sufrir".

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Te das cuenta que es tremendamente discriminatorio tu comentario, no?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Ah! ¿Acaso las que tú consideras feas no merecen ser felices?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Cómo que no?

Un fuerte timbrazo los interrumpió. Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Salvado por la campana… -dijo, mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Idem…

Candy no le prestó más atención y fue a recibir la pizza que habían pedido. Luego de separar las porciones y acomodar todo en la mesita ratona, se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Y mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su porción, agregó:

-De todos modos, agradezco que estés conmigo hoy. Te extrañaba, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, yo también…

-¡Mmmh, qué rico que está esto! –Candy cerró sus ojos un momento, mientras disfrutaba los deliciosos sabores que se fundían en su boca.

-¡Fiuuu! ¿A mí me parece, o alguien tenía hambre?

-Mmmh, ni te lo imaginas… Pero, aún no me has dicho el motivo de tu visita. ¿Qué opina la tía abuela de que estés aquí?

-Nada, ¿qué va a opinar?

-Albert….

-Pero si ella sabe que ya soy un hombre adulto, y que puedo ir adonde yo quiera, y que…

-Albert…

-Está bien, no lo sabe.

-¡Ajá, lo sabía! –exclamó triunfante-. Pero no me extraña. Ella jamás me quiso…

-Candy, no, no es eso…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es, Albert? Jamás aceptó mi adopción. Y bueno… Creo que tampoco ayudó la muerte de Anthony y de Stear… -su mirada se oscureció un momento-. Siempre sentí que me echaba la culpa de todas las desgracias…

-Candy…

-No. No es necesario que lo niegues. Sé que es así. Pero… Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿ok?

Él no quería cambiar de tema, pero Candy no le dio oportunidad de continuar.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí. Creí que estarías viajando por Europa o por algún lugar exótico. Tengo registrado todos tus viajes ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?

-¡Sip! Más tarde te lo muestro-. Respondió con una media sonrisa que hacía resaltar sus pecas-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Vamos, Albert… ¿por qué has venido?

Él dio un pesado suspiro. Dejó la porción de la pizza a medio comer, y fijó su mirada en ella.

-Vaya, es algo grave… ¿Qué sucede, Albert? Me asustas…

Él no quería llegar a ese punto, no todavía. Rogaba tener más tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía.

-Albert…

-Candy… ¿tú sabes que yo no soy de pedir favores, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Y tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti?

-Sí…

Nuevamente un instante de silencio se escurrió entre ellos.

-Albert ¿qué ocurre?

Candy también dejó su pequeña porción sobre la mesa, y lo miró detenidamente. Luego de varios segundos, insistió.

-Vamos, dime… ¿qué necesitas?

Albert no podía creer que había llegado el momento, pero otra alternativa no tenía. Estaba definitivamente entre la espada y la pared. Así que suspirando profundamente, mientras tomaba delicadamente sus manos, preguntó:

-Candy… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola candymundo!**

Acá vengo ante ustedes con este nuevo proyecto que de a poquito se está formando en mi cabecita. Sí, sé que "Contando Estrellas" está en el tintero, y ya voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de aquella historia también, pero como mi mente por el momento se desvió un poquito a esta historia, y como aparentemente estoy un poquito entusiasmada, ya que siempre quise escribir una adaptación de Candy en época actual, es que vengo a publicarla :)

El siguiente capítulo ya está siendo escrito, así que en cualquier momento lo subo. Esta historia no tiene pensado ser muy larga, van a ser solamente unos cuántos capítulos, sólo espero lograr mi cometido.

Bueno, espero que quieran acompañarme también en esta aventura y si quieren dejarme su opinión o sugerencia, sean bienvenidos los review! :)

Les dejo un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal! ;)


	2. Belo Monte

**Capítulo II**

**Belo Monte**

* * *

_"Esposa"_

Aquella palabra seguía repiqueteando en su cerebro. Candy no podía salir del asombro. ¿En verdad Albert le había pedido aquello? ¿Pero, por qué? Su rostro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo se había vuelto más blanco que la nieve. Su mirada se había detenido sobre aquellos suaves dedos que entrelazaban los suyos, y de repente ya no escuchaba mas nada. Sólo podía sentir al fuerte golpeteo de su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

-Candy… ¡Candy! ¿Me oyes, te encuentras bien?

Albert con suavidad tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Su mirada demostraba con creces lo preocupado que se encontraba, y un pequeño tinte de culpabilidad se entremezclaba en su voz.

-Candy… Lo siento. No debí pedirte eso…

Derrochando culpa o tal vez desilusión, Albert se levanto del sofá dándole la espalda, mientras repetidamente pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos.  
Candy por fin pudo salir del trance, y lo observó detenidamente. Albert no podía ocultar el estrés que de repente había caído sobre sus hombros. Aquellos hombros que en ese momento se encontraban tan tensionados, y aquella ancha espalda que parecía más dura que una pared de concreto. Y entonces ella por fin comprendió: Aquella propuesta no tenía motivos románticos…

Lentamente se levantó del sofá y tomó su mano haciéndolo girar, quedando ambos frente a frente.

-Dime Albert… ¿Qué ocurre?

Él la miró y no pudo evitar conmoverse. Candy definitivamente era un ángel.

-No importa… Olvídalo ¿quieres?

-No. Lo siento, pero no puedo –de un tirón lo llevó nuevamente al sofá-. Dime, ¿por qué necesitas una esposa?

Él fijó su mirada en un punto del piso, sin poder hablar.

-Vamos, Albert. Ya has hablado. Ahora dímelo… ¿por qué deseas casarte con esta belleza? –preguntó señalándose.

Albert sonrió y se distendió un poco.

-Trabajo… -suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí… -gruñó mientras se incorporaba nuevamente-. En realidad no… Bueno, sí… ¿Cómo explicarlo? –se quedó unos instantes en silencio y continuó-. En realidad no esperaba que nos casáramos de verdad, sólo que fueras mi esposa por un fin de semana…

-¿Perdón?

-Sí… En verdad, lo siento Candy. No debí pedirte algo así, pero… Es que realmente, no veo otra salida…

Ella lo miró un momento y vio la angustia en su rostro. Por primera vez en la noche, dejó de prestar atención a su propio cansancio, para observar el estado de Albert. Él se encontraba pálido, con el pelo revuelto, y la tenue sombra de una barba incipiente recorría sus mejillas. Unas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación en conjunto con unas oscuras ojeras, enmarcaban sus ojos. En ése momento, le pareció increíble que aquel hombre apenas tuviera 29 años. Inclusive le parecía que hasta había adelgazado unos cuantos kilos desde la última vez que se vieron.

Entonces ella, sin decir ni una palabra tomó sus manos, y susurró: -Cuéntame…

Albert agradeció internamente y soltó un suspiro. Hasta ése momento dudaba de si su decisión era la correcta, pero ahora… Tal vez…

-Candy… Sabes que mi trabajo consiste en firmar contratos, armar sociedades, levantar nuevos negocios, y eso me obliga a que constantemente esté relacionándome con gente muy importante.

-Sí, ya te he dicho que tienes madera de político.

-No, por favor. Sabes que jamás me metería en la política.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Además, acaso no te he dicho que nunca digas nunca, señor Andrew? De cualquier modo, sabes que si lo haces yo votaría por ti.

Albert ya se estaba exasperando por el desvío del tema de conversación, cuando levantó la mirada y vio aquel rostro sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¿Nunca te cansas de burlarte de mí?

-Jamás. Eres mi payaso personal…

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, hace algunos meses salió en Washington una reunión que logró juntar a los más grandes inversores y empresarios del mundo entero.

-Sí, lo leí en el periódico. ¡Ey, sabía que estabas ahí!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo presentía. Sabes que soy media bruja…

Nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Albert. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Candy para relajarlo.

-En aquella reunión, que duró prácticamente todo un fin de semana, se trató absolutamente todo referente a la economía. Y se habló también acerca de las grandes empresas hidroeléctricas que están haciendo furor en países del tercer mundo. Actualmente, como bien sabes, existe una gran crisis energética, que está obligando a la mayoría de los países a buscar alternativas rentables. En uno de los tantos breaks que nos tomamos, se me acercó uno de los amigos de mis socios y me habló acerca de una de esas tantas alternativas, que era nada menos que la construcción de una mega-represa: Belo Monte, en Brasil. Por cómo me explicaba, inclusive hasta podía verlo… Lo explicó tan poéticamente, hablando a su vez de las bellezas brasileñas, que al cabo de media hora ya me tenía casi convencido. El proyecto era realmente suculento, ya que aquella sería la tercera central hidroeléctrica más grande del mundo y no sólo salvaría a Brasil de la gran crisis energética, sino que también a países limítrofes e inclusive a toda América. Pero lo más grandioso de todo sería que entre los grandes beneficiados, y por qué no decirlo también entre los mayores beneficiados, estarían las grandes empresas constructoras y por ende, sus inversionistas. Es decir, nosotros.

Al escuchar aquello, Candy inmediatamente se paró de golpe. Y con las manos en puño y el ceño fruncido, exclamó:

-¡No, Albert! ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy en contra de las represas?

-Shhhh, tranquila, que no acepté –Albert tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta que volvió a caer sobre el sofá.

-¿En serio?

-No lo niego, el beneficio económico es tan grande que tentaría hasta a los mismos ángeles. Pero, como bien sabes, no soy de aceptar proyectos sin antes investigar...

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Sí… Aunque, a veces desearía no haberlo hecho… Descubrí que el proyecto es enormemente criticado por organizaciones ambientalistas y de derechos humanos, pues anegaría una extensa área de tierra, desecaría partes del río Xingú, destruiría la selva y reduciría las reservas de peces imprescindibles para la supervivencia de distintos pueblos indígenas de la zona. También se dice que para ser viable, la represa de Belo Monte necesitaría de otras represas aguas arriba para garantizar un año de flujo circulante de agua, lo que significaría la inundación de más bosques. La afluencia de inmigrantes a la zona durante la construcción de la presa amenaza con introducir violencia en la zona y contagiar enfermedades a estos indígenas, de forma que se pone en riesgo sus vidas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –Candy se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Sí… Inclusive el departamento de asuntos indígenas del Gobierno Brasileño, ha afirmado que podría haber algunos indígenas no contactados en las cercanías de la presa. Para estos indígenas el riesgo sería mayor, pues tienen muy poca resistencia frente a enfermedades del exterior que podrían ser mortales para ellos. Los indígenas kayapó y otros pueblos indígenas de la zona llevan protestando contra la presa desde que su construcción se propuso inicialmente en los años ochenta.

-¿Desde los años 80?

-El proyecto fue abandonado en varias ocasiones, justamente por las innumerables protestas tanto nacionales como internacionales, pero es ahora cuando realmente quieren construirla. Y te digo Candy, por todo lo que escuché, lo van a terminar haciendo…

Ambos se quedaron meditabundos por varios segundos.

-Pero entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que aquella represa está en pleno Amazonas? -Candy no podía asimilar todo lo que Albert le estaba contando.

-Prácticamente sí, ya que el río Xingú recorre casi 3000 kilómetros a través del Amazonas, por lo tanto, el daño se extendería a toda esa zona.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y cómo puede alguien siquiera pensar en hacer algo así?

Albert no contestó, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

-¿Existe alguna manera de evitarlo? –Candy no podía ocultar su rostro evidentemente horrorizado.

-Sí… Y es allí donde entras tú...

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Investigando, di con el consorcio Luz Energía S. A. que es el que ganó el proyecto, y fue ahí cuando descubrí quién era el presidente, quien es nada menos que John Rockefeller Jr.

-¡Nooooo!

-Sí.

-¡Pero si él estuvo en tu cumpleaños!

-Sí, nuestras familias son grandes amigas desde hace años... Según la tía Elroy, nuestra amistad viene desde principios del siglo XX…

-Pero Albert, ¿y entonces?

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo John, cuando te lo presenté?

-Sí, dijo… -Candy abrió enormemente los ojos- ¡Dijo que era hora que sentaras cabeza y que te casaras! Y recuerdo que también dijo que yo era la mejor opción para eso.

-Sí y nos reímos enormemente de aquello ¿recuerdas? Bueno, resulta que el viejo John tiene cierta maña a la hora de hacer negocios. Con nosotros jamás lo demostró, pero puede ser porque hace años que no nos encontramos en el ring. Pero según lo que me contaron sus más allegados, él jamás se reúne con hombres jóvenes sin familia, porque según él, aquello demuestra debilidad e inmadurez.

-¡Vaya!

-Sí… Verás Candy, mi idea es reunirme con él y plantearle un proyecto que venimos trabajando con George desde que nos enteramos de la situación. Resumiendo un poco y para que entiendas, nuestra idea es hacer del Amazonas un área realmente protegida, pero que a su vez deje dinero. No es ningún secreto que desde tiempos inmemorables se está tratando a aquella área como una reserva natural, aunque en realidad y desde las sombras no sea así. Porque como el Amazonas es realmente inmenso, en ella abundan los cazadores de tesoros, mineros, cazadores furtivos, deforestaciones, y ahora también, empresas hidroeléctricas.

-George, hace tanto que no lo veo... Pero... -Candy sacudió su cabeza, exasperada-. O sea… Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Tu idea es que simulemos estar casados para que puedas reunirte con él?

-Invité a los Rockefeller a Lakewood el próximo fin de semana, y ayer me confirmaron su presencia. Así que sí, básicamente mi plan es tenerte como esposa esos días.

Un intenso rubor subió al rostro de la pecosa sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Albert quiso sonreír, pero ella no le dio tiempo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que no se entere de la verdad? Porque algo me dice, que así como tú investigaste todo esto, él también de seguro hará lo mismo contigo.

-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr…

Candy se volvió a quedar meditabunda un momento. Desesperado, Albert tomó sus manos.

-Candy… La situación es realmente grave, y no te lo pediría si no fuera extremadamente necesario…

Ella lo miró por largos segundos, y suspiró.

Albert se estaba comiendo las uñas por dentro. Jamás hubiese imaginado hacer una propuesta así, y menos a Candy, a "su" Candy. Maldecía tener aquella razón tan fría, y más maldecía que era a Candy a quien se lo estaba proponiendo. Pero luego, se recordaba el motivo, el verdadero motivo por el que había planeado todo aquello, y nuevamente un pequeño consuelo nacía en su interior.

_"Aquello es más importante..."_ se decía, _"Y quién sabe... Por ahí, tal vez..."_

Unos suaves dedos acariciando su rostro, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él Candy lo miraba con una inmensa ternura mezclada con un extraño brillo. Y luego, poco a poco una inmensa sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, Albert –respondió-. Sí, acepto ser tu esposa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaración:**

El proyecto Belo Monte realmente existe. Obviamente no el nombre del consorcio, y menos que menos el presidente, aquello es ficción, pero el proyecto de la represa si es verdadero. Elegí este tema para mi fic porque la construcción de represas es algo que en mi provincia preocupa y mucho. Y sobre todo elegí hablar de aquella represa, porque creo que así tal vez tenga más impacto, por ser justamente del Amazonas.

Yo soy de Misiones, Argentina, y acá dentro de poco se comenzará la construcción de dos represas, además de las dos que ya están en funcionamiento en la zona. En la década del 90 se votó por la ley "No a las represas", justamente por el gran impacto ambiental que estas dejan. Y sin embargo, hoy en día, nuestros gobernantes nos están pasando por encima, y las represas se van a construir a pesar de que el pueblo dijo NO en su momento. Sinceramente, es una lucha constante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la energía en realidad se exporta a Brasil y a nosotros nos venden la energía que se produce en aquel país. Como bien dirían por acá: Negocio redondo. Nosotros seguimos pagando carísima la luz, y sufrimos el daño ambiental, mientras ellos disfrutan las ganancias.

Es por esto que decidí tocar este tema tan delicado, aunque sea así, un poco por arriba. Si quieren saber más, se puede buscar tranquilamente por la red. Existe una página que se encarga de juntar firmas en contra del proyecto Belo Monte, se llama: raoni . com (todo junto)

Yo de ahora en más, me ocuparé de que al menos en mi fic, aquella represa no siga adelante. Y para eso tengo la ayuda de mi fiel protector de la naturaleza que junto a su bella dama, estoy segura que salvarán al mundo.

* * *

Gracias **Sayuri1707, Amy Ri-So y Lupita Dorough **por seguirme también en este proyecto. Sí, sé que debo continuar Contando Estrellas, y ya lo voy a hacer, pero mientras espero que la musa de aquel fic se digne en aparecer, dejaré que la musa de este fic continúe con su trabajo ;)

Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, les dejo un abrazo.

:)


	3. Un sol bajo la sombra

**Un sol bajo la sombra**

* * *

Candy observaba su demacrado rostro en el espejo del baño. Tenías unas oscuras ojeras y los ojos rojos y achinados por el cansancio. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se había pasado prácticamente horas dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que le esperaba en los próximos días.

Primero debía hablar con Flanny, para avisar que se iba a ausentar el fin de semana, cosa que odiaba con sólo pensarlo. Flanny jamás la había querido, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad la hacía quedar mal con Mary Jane. Pero, mal que le pese, era su compañera en las prácticas y todo lo que ella hiciera se lo debía comunicar a Flanny.

Segundo, debía asistir al hospital, y para eso debía tener leído algunos temas, que con los últimos acontecimientos, no había podido hacerlo. ¡Diablos! Mary Jane nuevamente la reprendería fuertemente.

Y tercero, debía ir al centro comercial a elegir un vestido para la gran cena del fin de semana, cosa que Albert había insistido además de prometer acompañarla.

Suspirando resignada, agarró el pomo del dentífrico y vació un poco sobre su cepillo de dientes. En eso, escuchó que la puerta se abría y que por ella entraba un rubio de cuerpo escultural, todo despeinado y con sólo un pantalón deportivo como vestimenta. Albert se detuvo en seco al verla.

-Oh, perdón. No sabía que estaba ocupado, vuelvo más tarde.

-No Albert. No es necesario, ya estaba terminando, sólo me falta lavarme los dientes.

Él se encogió de hombros y pasándose la mano varias veces por el pelo, en un intento de peinarlo o tal vez de despertarse, ingresó al cuarto de baño y a continuación se mojó la cara con un poco de agua. Tanto el baño como el lavado eran bastantes grandes, y frente a ellos, se podía apreciar un inmenso espejo que prácticamente ocupaba casi toda la pared. Y gracias a eso, Candy podía observarlo sin impedimentos, y por qué no, hasta deleitarse en silencio. Cielos, Albert estaba increíblemente atractivo esa mañana ¿o siempre había sido así? No, claro que no… ¿o sí? No, por supuesto que no. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que lo veía así sin camisa y tan detenidamente…Sí, eso era… No, mentira… Si habían sido millones las veces que lo había visto así, ¿o acaso no recordaba las veces que estuvieron en la piscina de los Andrew? Apretó fuertemente sus ojos. ¿Para qué engañarse? Si ella era más que consciente que se había pasado más de la mitad de la noche pensando en él, y en lo que le deparaba los días posteriores… Tan hipnotizaba estaba que en un momento, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, cruzaron miradas a través del espejo. Candy bajó la suya de inmediato, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras se enjuagaba la boca.

-Listo. Ya terminé. Tienes el baño para ti solito.

-Gracias Candy.

-De nada.

-No, Candy… -Albert la detuvo, agarrando suavemente su brazo–. En serio, gracias por todo… Por aceptar…

Candy quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que no era nada, pero se quedó prendida en aquella mirada celeste. Verlo así, tan de cerca, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos achinados por el sueño, comenzó a despertar pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre. Y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas. Y, poco a poco, comenzó a sentir pequeñas caricias en su brazo. Albert hacía círculos con el pulgar en la zona que la tenía agarrada, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aún con más fuerza, envolviéndola en una pequeña ensoñación, perdiéndose en aquella mirada que hacía tan pocas horas hasta creía estar acostumbrada. Oh, no… No podía ser…No podía confundirse nuevamente.

Sus sentimientos por Albert ya habían sido desechados, sepultados en lo más íntimo de su ser. Tuvo que pasar varios años, inclusive un par de noviazgos, hasta que por fin pudo conseguirlo. Por eso ahora, que por fin lo había conseguido, no quería volver allí... Aún recordaba su loco enamoramiento cuando era apenas una niña. ¿Y cómo no enamorarse de un hombre como aquel? Albert había sido el hombre que la sacó de las calles, su príncipe que llegó en su caballo blanco e hizo hasta lo imposible para que la familia Andrew la adoptara. Aún no sabía todos los detalles de su adopción, Albert jamás quiso contarle los pormenores. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que gracias a él, ella había tenido una vida digna de una princesa. Una vida de abundancia, buena comida, excelente educación, llena de lujos y comodidades. Sí, gracias a él, ella había encontrado la felicidad. Y hoy en día, hasta estaba orgullosa de poder sentir nada más que una simple amistad por él. Porque hacía muchos años se había dado cuenta que no podía pretender nada serio con él, inclusive ni siquiera podía pretender una aventura. Albert siempre había sido un hombre muy ocupado, totalmente misterioso. Siempre había encontrado la forma de desaparecer y aparecer cuando le diera la gana. Inclusive en un principio hasta le había ocultado su verdadera identidad. Cuando apenas era una niña y recién lo había conocido, Albert solamente había sido Albert, y nada más. Es más, la primera vez que lo había visto, en la entrada de aquel banco, ni siquiera había sabido su nombre. Fueron meses más tarde, cuando la vida los juntó por segunda vez, es que él se había presentado como Albert, un simple vagabundo al igual que ella. Pero, ni siquiera ahí ella supo que aquel muchacho era el mismo que la conoció en la entrada del banco, como tampoco conocía que en realidad de vagabundo tenía poco y nada, al contrario, era nada menos que el futuro heredero de los Andrew. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando años más tarde, la vida la había llevado al despacho de la mansión Andrew, llevándola a descubrir la verdadera identidad de su amigo. Y cuando había ocurrido eso, y ella le había preguntado todavía atónita por la sorpresa, por qué había mentido de esa manera, él simplemente había respondido que tenía sus motivos. Y ella sin decir ni una palabra más, lo aceptó sin objeciones. Porque sí, su relación siempre había sido así. Él aparecía y desaparecía, pero a pesar de eso la protegía, y ella a cambio le daba confianza ciega. Así habían sido desde el comienzo. Es por eso que no podía soñar con él, a pesar de que en un principio lo hubiera considerado su príncipe… No, no podía, porque él era un nómada, un alma libre, un viajero. Inclusive después de enterarse de su enorme fortuna, ella aún continuaba considerándole un vagabundo. Albert era así, no podía quedarse en un lugar. Y fue por eso que ella en lugar de soñar con aquel platónico amor, prefirió seguir con su vida.

Y fue así, como conoció a Anthony, el adorable sobrino de Albert. Aún recordaba cómo se había enamorado poco a poco de él. Anthony era de la misma edad que ella, adoraba los caballos y las rosas. Todavia en sueños, se imaginaba paseando por aquel mágico rosedal... Él era tan parecido a su tío, en tantos aspectos… Eran tan similares, inclusive decían hasta las mismas frases… Y ella no pudo evitarlo, y sin que se diera cuenta había caído totalmente enamorada ante él. Pero el destino puede ser cruel a veces, y la muerte apareció para llevárselo muy de prisa. Tanto que a ella sólo le quedaron pequeños despojos de su joven presencia. Y lloró, lloró como nunca creyó hacerlo… Sufrió horrores, sintiendo como su alma se partía en mil pedazos y cómo su corazón a veces hasta se olvidaba de latir. Pero gracias al cielo, a Dios y a todos los santos, una vez más su misterioso protector había aparecido para mandarla a un internado en Londres, junto con el resto de sus primos adoptivos. Y fue ahí, en ese frío lugar, donde ella aprendió a sonreír nuevamente, y volvió a creer en el amor... Porque en Londres, estaba Terry... Oh, Terry… Lo había amado tanto, pero tanto, que hasta aún en la actualidad, al recordar su historia, ella no podía evitar envolverse con cierta nostalgia y tristeza por aquel perdido amor...

Una suave mano sobre su rostro logró sacarla de la pequeña ensoñación. Era Albert, quien comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas. Oh, cielos… Siempre había adorado aquello… Siempre… Y siempre cuando él hacía eso, había sentido cosquillas en el estómago, exactamente como las que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Oh, aquello no podía estar pasando... Nuevamente levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al comprobar que había una menor distancia entre ambos. ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto? Casi que hasta podía sentir su respiración… Su maravilloso y cálido aliento mentolado…

-Albert… –susurró carraspeando, para separarse finalmente lo más rápido que podía, mientras trataba de recordar lo que debía responder-. No tienes nada que agradecer… Lo… Lo hago con gusto.

Y como pudo salió trastabillando del cuarto de baño, escondiéndose en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con llave. ¿Con llave? ¿Por qué o para qué? ¿Acaso ella pensaba que Albert era capaz de seguirla, y tumbarla sobre la cama para violarla repetidamente? No, Albert era incapaz de una cosa así y ella lo sabía perfectamente bien. Inmediatamente se giró y destrabó la puerta. Pero al hacerlo, se quedó mirando el picaporte, pensativa, imaginando… Albert tumbándola en la cama, desgarrando su piyama, besándola apasionadamente, recorriendo con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel; hasta llegar allí, a aquella zona tan erógena entre sus piernas, y que con sus dedos mágicos comenzara a acariciarla, invadiéndola, mientras continuaba besándola, y… ¡No, basta Candy! Inmediatamente volvió a girarse y casi corriendo, cayó sobre el suave colchón, tapándose la cara con la almohada. ¡Uf! Pasar todo un fin de semana como su esposa… ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr? Oh, Dios…

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido prácticamente volando. Entre una cosa y otra, donde primero buscó a Flanny, quien le había dado el esperado regaño, y luego que ambas fueran al hospital, donde también Candy había recibido un esperado y fuerte regaño por parte de Mary Jane, y donde además debió tanto atender a sus pacientes, entrar al quirófano y leer los apuntes que debía tener leído. En fin, entre tantas cosas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mañana había dado paso a un caluroso mediodía, y un fuerte rugido en su estómago, le avisó a Candy por centésima vez que no se estaba alimentando bien.

-Candy, debemos apresurarnos, no podemos tardar tanto en almorzar. Hay demasiado trabajo, además debemos preparar el caso clínico que nos solicitó Mary Jane. Así que no hay tiempo para divagar y nada de postres ¿lo entiendes? –Flanny la miraba con severidad a través de sus anteojos de hielo, como siempre lo había hecho.

En total eran ocho las enfermeras inscritas en aquella especialización en cirugía. Y que por suerte, ya estaban terminando el curso. Sólo que antes debían pasar 3 largos meses por aquellas prácticas. Mary Jane para agilizar el aprendizaje y el trabajo en equipo, las había separado en grupos de a 2, a través de un sorteo que había realizado al comienzo de la cursada. A Candy, para su desgracia, le había tocado hacer grupo con Flanny, la única enfermera con la que presentaba un peculiar desprecio mutuo.

-Sí, Flanny… -respondió monótonamente, entre medio de inevitables bostezos.

En eso sintió que su bolsillo vibraba. Sacó su smartphone y vio que tenía un mensaje instantáneo. Era de Albert.

_-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Lista para ir de compras más tarde?_

Ella no dudó en responder.

_-Hola Albert… ¿Puede ser otro día? Es que tanto Mary Jane como Flanny están realmente insoportables…_

_-Mmmh… ¿Mañana? Más no podemos retrasarlo Candy. El viernes ya tendríamos que estar viajando a Lakewood._

Candy leyó detenidamente aquellas palabras que brillaban en la pantalla de su celular. ¡Diablos! ¿El viernes ya tendrían que viajar? Si acababa de convencer, y a duras penas, a Flanny para que la dejara ausentarse sábado y domingo, pero no esperaba que también tendría que ausentarse el viernes. Suspirando, ingresó al comedor del hospital y fue por su bandeja de comida. En realidad, no deseaba sentarse ni por un segundo más junto a Flanny, pero pareciera que el "adorable" carácter de su compañera hubiera ahuyentado a todos en el hospital. Y a veces Candy parecía ver cómo la gente se apartaba, aterrados, mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos.

Decidida vio que no tenía escapatoria, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, se preparó para lo que le esperaba.

-Flanny…

-¿Sí? –La dama de hielo ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su plato al contestar. Pero Candy no le prestó atención a ese detalle. Estaba demasiada acostumbrada al rechazo de su compañera.

-Me voy a ausentar también el viernes…

El sonido metálico de un tenedor cayendo abruptamente sobre el plato la interrumpió, congelando el aire.

-¿Cómo? –Flanny la miraba con furia.

Candy tragó en seco.

-El viaje del que te hablé, por asuntos familiares, sale el viernes… Es por eso que necesitaré ausentarme tres días: viernes, sábado y domingo.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma, Candy?

-No, no…

-¿Seguro? Porque yo estoy convencida de que tú te estás tomando todo esto como una brutal broma, un juego de niños ¡Y lo no es, Candy! ¡Acá estamos para salvar vidas, y no para irnos de viaje cuando se nos dé la regalada gana! ¿Entendiste? Esto tendré que hablarlo con Mary Jane. Se me hace imposible trabajar con una chiquilla tan irresponsable como tú.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, la mujer se levantó de su asiento y salió disparada del comedor, dejando a Candy con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Oh, vaya Candy… ¿qué hiciste esta vez para enojarla? –preguntó una de sus compañeras que había presenciado toda la escena, mientras se sentaba a su costado.

-Pues, pues… -las manos de Candy temblaban ligeramente-. Es que debo viajar el fin de semana, y… No importa. Veré cómo lo soluciono...

Candy también se levantó de su asiento y salió con pasos aletargados al gran patio del hospital. En él se podía ver a varios familiares de los pacientes paseando, algunos preocupados, otros sonriendo aliviados. También se podía apreciar a varios grupos de médicos y enfermeras intercambiando opiniones. Pero ella no quiso detenerse para hablar con ninguno de ellos, y en su lugar siguió caminando, meditabunda, hasta que llegar a un inmenso y frondoso árbol. Levantó la vista y admiró su belleza. Por un segundo se le pasó por la mente treparlo, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, estaba demasiada cansada como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, se sentó bajo su sombra, sobre el verde y fresco césped. Suspirando nuevamente resignada, sacó su celular y escribió:

_-Albert… Creo que no voy a poder viajar. Perdón. A la noche te cuento bien ¿sí? Beso._

Buscando cómo relajarse miró al cielo. Frente a ella se abría un infinito firmamento azul, salpicado con blancas nubes de diferentes formas, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar que ya su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Era la respuesta de Albert.

_-¿Qué pasó, pequeña? Cuéntame…_

Otro pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas empañaban sus verdes ojos. Como pudo tecleó las siguientes palabras.

_-Es Flanny… Se puso furiosa cuando le conté que me iba a ausentar 3 días. Dijo que es imposible trabajar con alguien tan irresponsable como yo. Ahora se fue a hablar con Mary Jane. No sé en qué va a terminar todo esto…_

_-Me parece que Flanny necesita un novio..._

Al leerlo, una espontánea carcajada salió de los labios de Candy.

_-¡Jaja, es cierto! ¿No tienes un amigo por ahí para presentarle?_

_-Mmmh, depende… ¿Es bonita?_

_-¿Acaso te importa? Es para tu amigo, no para ti._

_-¡Jajaja! Vaya, ¿estás celosa, pequeña?_

_-¿Yo, celosa? Pfffff… ¡Eso quisieras!_

_-¡Jajajaja! Me parece que sí… :P_

_-Pues, te equivocas. Además, ya quisiera verte haciendo de novio de la dama de hielo. ¡Uf, pobre de ti!_

_-¡Auch! ¿Dama de hielo? ¿Es tanto así? Igual, no importa. Porque de todas formas, creo que mi corazón ya está ocupado…_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (grito histérico) ¿En serio? ¿Albert estás enamorado? ¡Quién lo diría! Creí que nunca sentarías cabeza. ¿Y se puede saber quién es la víctima? Eh, perdón… La afortunada :P_

_-¿Pero por qué tanta sorpresa y cómo que "víctima"? Me ofendes, pequeña. Creí que tenías una mejor opinión de mí :( Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que la conocerás muy pronto…_

_-¿En serio? Vaya…_

Candy se quedó por varios segundos mirando el celular, sintiendo como aquel globo de ilusiones y sueños que había nacido esa misma mañana, se desinflaba lentamente. ¿Albert enamorado? Pero, ¿cómo, de quién? No, otra vez no... No podía pasar por eso de nuevo... Ya había sufrido por él en el pasado...

Unas palabras titilando en la pantalla interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

_-Qué pasa, pequeña… En qué estás pensando…_

_-En nada…_

Otro breve silencio pasó por la mente de Candy. Dudando en un primer momento, y respirando hondo después, escribió.

_-Albert… Sólo quiero que seas feliz ¿lo sabes, no?_

_-Sí, y yo también deseo lo mismo para ti… Candy…_

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de la rubia, desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Pero ni siquiera pudo detenerse a pensar demasiado, ya que al levantar la mirada vio cómo su "querida" compañera la buscaba furiosamente.

_-Te tengo que dejar, Albert. Flanny me está buscando…_

_-Ok. Tranquila, pequeña. No va a pasar nada, ya verás…_

_-Eso espero._

_-Así va a ser. No te preocupes. Iré a buscarte a la salida ¿sí? ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?_

_-Mmmh… A decir verdad, me encantaría un kilo de helado. Hace mucho calor :(_

_-¡Jajaja! Ok, preciosa ;) Te busco y vamos a tomar un helado. Tú sólo quédate tranquila ¿sí? Que estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar._

Candy sonrió. Albert siempre estaba presente en sus peores momentos, y siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

-¡Ahí estás! –Flanny se acercaba a ella a pasos agigantados-. Vaya, no sabía que tenías coronita…

-¿Coronita? –Candy la miró arqueando una ceja, mientras se sacudía el pasto de su ropa-. ¿De qué estás hablando, Flanny?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Fui a hablar con Mary Jane y me informó que tienes un permiso especial para este fin de semana. Al parecer, no se le puede tocar a la heredera de los Andrew.

-¿Permiso especial? Pero… -Candy cada vez entendía menos, pero de repente, como si se le prendiera una luz en la cabeza, ella volvió a mirar su smartphone. Pero claro, Albert… Como siempre, estaba en todo…

Sonriendo, levantó la mirada hacia su desagradable compañera.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento Flanny. Pero ya ves, así son las cosas hoy en día…

Y sin decir ni una palabra más se alejó de allí sonriendo. Disfrutando, saboreando, aunque sea por momentos aquel pequeño triunfo, que sólo su apellido le podía otorgar.

No tardó demasiado en agarrar nuevamente su amado aparatito.

_-Eres un demonio. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_-¿Te gustó la sorpresa? ;)_

_-Tenías que haber visto la cara de Flanny, ¡casi me ahorca!  
_

_- :) Te busco más tarde princesa, suerte en lo que resta del día. Beso._

_-Hasta más tarde, mi príncipe. _Besote y_ gracias _^_^

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Hoooooooola Candymundo! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

Increíble que ya estemos en el 2014 ¿no? ;)**  
**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado esta versión moderna de la correspondencia entre Candy y Albert jijiji :P

Bueno, les cuento que mi idea es escribir uno y uno: Un capítulo de "La esposa" y uno de "Contando estrellas". Así intercalado. Porque creo que así no me voy a cansar tanto, al hacer recreos en mi mente entre las historias. Así que si tardo en uno u otro lado un poco más de la cuenta, les pido un poquito de paciencia, ¿sí?

Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por leerme, y muy especialmente a:

**Bliu Liz, Kararely, Gatita Andrew, MiluxD, Stear´sGirl, Mayra Exitosa, Amy Ri-So, Blackcat, Fersita92, Clau Ardley, Cami Love, Jenny, Lu de Andrew y Sayuri1707****.**

Muchísimas gracias por las palabras. Son un gran aliento para este pequeño proyecto y me hacen inmensamente feliz :)

Les dejo un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)


End file.
